The World Ends With Death
by Envious sky
Summary: How do you know what to think when feelings of misery won't leave you, and nothing is as it seems? Oneshot


**(3,410, Well it's much shorter than my last one shot, trust me) Me and my class had to write a short story for school, and me and my friend got bored and made it into a fanfic, her because she likes ffxiii, and me because i realised that all the characters i'd created were remarkable like twewy characters. We had to write a horror story, and i was annoyed because i had to make it short, so everything was just death, couple words, death. You get the picture. So i've rewritten it here where it is slighltly longer, so it's a much better version than the one in my book. But anyway, I recommend you to read my friends when it is put on here, I don't know what she's calling it yet but her name is lady blizzard. But any way, enjoy this wonderfully delightful story.**

**Discliamer: I don't own twewy, i just wish i do**

* * *

><p><span>The world ends with death.<span>

Everything had been so quiet, normal in every sense, but, that was only on the surface. A cold dark night is always the type of time when people except something bad to happen, like in the movies. This one had not been a night like such, but never had that ever meant that something bad could not happen. It was a warm summer night, the moon lit up the night and hid the shadows, the swaying trees and ghostly wind was not enough to break up the wonderous atmosphere. but that was the night it happened. Two friends of mine, Ai and Mina had been walking home about this time, after having a fun day out. They never got there, The had died.

They were murdered.

My name is Shiki Misaki, I'm fifteen, fashion obssessed I will admit, but you can blame me friend for that. Eri is her name, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. I've got two more friends, Rhyme and Beat; Brother and sister, never have I seen siblings closer than those two. I have a boyfriend as well, which is amazing considering how ugly I am (even if nobody agrees with me on that) His name is Neku Sakuraba, so he gets plenty of insults cause his name sounds like a flower. He's got this creepy friend, whose name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but most of the time get's called Joshua. For reasons which have yet to be explained to me, but I don't know much about him, not like I want to know. I had other friends, but, not even a week ago they had been murdered, that was what the police believed. Who would want to kill such wonderful young girl's like them, they had done nothing wrong to anyone, so why them?

A month after the murder, the police gave up the investigation. No evidence on the murderer could be found, further investigation would be nothing more than useless, that was what they said. I was home when I recieved the news, Eri and Neku sat by my side on the couch, giving me their suport, even though Eri wasn't any better off, a crying person telling you to be happy didn't do a thing at all. Neku had never been close to either girls, but he was being the good guy he is and doing his best to comfort me, telling me that it will be alright and all that drabble. He must have known it wasn't helping, but that didn't mean he would stop, if it could do something, even if it was the tiniest thing, then he would keep on going. Joshua had come over with Neku, I didn't like the way he looked at us, I hated the atmosphere he created, it felt cold. Me myself was in a world of sadness, tears raced down my cheeks, I couldn't get a word out, I was far too distraught. Lord I must look like a mess right now, not like Eri would be any better off than me. Neku didn't feel the same sadness, but he felt my negative emotions and I had brought him down with me. But Joshua, in all this he had stayed blank, not a so horrified he didn't know what to feel kind of blank, but just blank. Like he seriously couldn't care what was going on here, that was all I could think. What kind of human being would be heartless enough that they couldn't care two innocent girl's had just been murdered, because what had just happened was nothing to him, that part was clear. I hated him, I wanted to yell at him, vent out my anger and pain all onto him. But if I did, Neku would be angry with me, and I didn't want that. So I kept my mouth shut and stayed slient, save my fits of crying. Even though when I looked back down, I could swear I'd just seen him smile, A sinister smile was the only way I could descibe it. I wish I hadn't, I should have spoke up, Because if I had, Things would be so different.

Ai and Mina's funerals not long after that day. They had not already happened thanks to family financal problems and the police investigation. But with all that out of the way they could go on. They had seperate funerals of course, me and Eri attended both, Neku was with me to keep my negative emotions under control, I had been in such a bad place from all of this, he truly wanted to help me, I was glad to have him there. The sun had been shining high in the sky, for once I had wanted it to rain. The sun represented happiness, I felt like it was laughing at us; for it lived in a place where no bad could happen, while he could watch us and the misery of our everyday lives. both services seemed to go on for hour upon hour, far longer than the truth. I had the feeling that god wanted me to suffer in my pain for longer, and this would be a good way how. After them both, My friends Beat and Rhyme came to my house to offer and help they could give to me, Rhyme put on a happy face. We all knew that no positive emotions were behind it, she was just trying to be brave for all of us. She put more on her shoulders than the she needed to.

Soon the days were spent wallowing in those feeling of sadness that had taken over my mind, body and soul. Yes it was bad to be doing, but nothing any one could do would stop me, so I would have to wait for it to one day stop. The passage of time was quickly lost to me, misery was all my mind could think of and it could care less when a day started and when one ended. All I could do was wait for this all to pass, but that was just a wish, and like I said, a wish is nothing more than a wish.

One day, I was getting better I think, Me and Eri were at my house by ourselves. It was a stinking hot day, with the sun resting on it's perch in the sky, scaring away the clouds from it's glorious domain, so not to hide it's brilliant shine. So She came up with the idea to go swimming in my pool, somehow this was suposed to make me feel better, she had come here just to tell me her idea. For stupid reasons, maybe just to stop her pestering, I agreed. I went to go get my cossies, she already had them on under her clothes, and had nothing more to do than to take them off and she would be ready. So off I went up the corriders of my home with all it's shut windows I'd shut myself, I hated to see the sun smiling down at me when all I wanted to do was cry. I came back down to where she had been, but the pretty girl was not there, for a second I belived she was playing a trick on me, but upon a search of everywhere downstairs, I realised that was not so. She seriously wasn't down here. So I went back upstairs, even if she had been up here she would have past me. But I couldn't think she had just up and left. I went up and down the darkened corridors, Checking each room even though she couldn't have been up here anyway. Then I opened the door to my bathroom, the one room in my house I had yet to look. The sight that confronted me was the one I would have suspected to see the least. She was in there alright.

Dead.

Her corpse lay in the bathtub, her own blood filling and overflowing over it's rims, spilling onto the floor. My breathing halted and my heart felt like it stopped. Just because I'd caused this place had the perfect atmosphere for something bad, never had I wanted it to happen. I felt vomit creeping up, I failed to force it down and I emptied it on the red tiles. Oh god no, I wanted to belive this was a dream so badly, but it felt to real for that. The hot tears dripped off my face, the stench that made me want to puke more. My beating heart felt in pain in my chest. I almost fainted, this was too much for me to take. For this was my reality, My friend was dead, and the culprit was no where in sight. All I can remember after that was my scream that rang out till my voice went hoarse.

So it was I had to attend another funeral, the one of my best friend. This time the investigation was even shorter than what Ai's and Mina's had been after they had died. Neku stayed close to my during the service, but honestly his presense no longer could give me any comfort. This misery I felt didn't want to end. Even though as I already said all what Neku did no longer helped me, I still found myself sticking closer to him than I had before, prehaps I didn't want to go anywhere alone anymore. The longest I would go being by muself was when I had to walk home. One particular time I saw something that sparked my curiosity, It was two people talking, Sure that doesn't sound weird, but it was considering who was talking. It was Rhyme and Joshua, now that confused me because I could come up with no reason why the girl would want to talk to him, they knew basically nothing about eachother, only knowing eachothers existence thanks to a friend incommon. I hurried past them, walking in a faster pace then what I had already been going so I could hurry pass them I fast as I could. Something felt wrong with this moment, and I wasn't going to find out what.

It was the day after that, that I found out Rhyme and Beat had been hit by a car, both of them. Even with his strong build Beat had died instantly, showing that he had tried to protect his little sister. Which he had sadly failed to do, for she died only hours later in hospital. like I already strongly belived, my misery was not in the mood for leaving any time soon, it would not be finished until I had nothing left.

I saw the police investigating the sight of the accident, few civilian's watched in quiet curiousity as they passed, kept from getting any closer by police tape. I stood near, just off from where the tape had been put around it. I couldn't belive my friends had died here, they weren't stupid. Rhyme was smart, and even Beat wasn't stupid enough to go on the road when there was a speeding car. I was almost refusing to belive that my dear friends had met their end here, nothing was making sense to me anymore. And that stupid sun, wanted to keep it's shining, didn't want to leave me for even a day, it was having to much fun laughing to it's friends about my pitiful existence. I couldn't keep my heard up, how it angered me to see how it's rays covered every thing in a happy glow. Well nothing was happy right now, no one is happy right now. I switched my gaze to the ground, so I could watch those shadows the moron had created by accident, in them hid fear and the unknown. That was when I saw it, upon first look it was nothing more than a black box, but on closer inspection, I had been surprised to see it was a small tape recorder. It was slightly battered, but I recognised it, this had belonged to Rhyme. At that moment I thought to go to the police and show them it, but something stopped me. I hugged it close to me and ran away from people's wondering sights to hide in the shadows that favoured a life like mine. I played what had been recorded on it, someplace inside me told me not to be surprised, which in all truths I hadn't been from hearing what was on the tape.

"So where are you going yoshi?" I clearly heard Rhyme's voice,

"What could possess you to call me Yoshi?" that voice clearly belonged to Joshua. This was the conversation they had had last night.

"Nothing, maybe I'm bored" I heard footsteps then, which I predicted had been Rhyme moving closer, for it changed from a sound of feet on concrete to a more muted sound, which must have been grass.

"Really, So what do you wan to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Something," Rhyme laughed quietly, something about the way she had almost unnerved me, it just didn't sound right.

"And what is that?" Hint's of curiosity on his voice could be heard.

"Maybe that i know you're the one,"

"One, whatever are you reffering to Miss Bito?" Calling her by her last name, the one she always hated being called by. But if she was annoyed it was hidding in a calm tone.

"Why the one that's been killing everyone of course." This was creeping me out, she was talking far too calmly about it, she had no doubts on what she was saying, so much so it didn't bother her to say it out loud.

The recording became slient, I thought it had ended, but then after some time Joshua spoke again,

"So you would tell a possible mass murderer that you know they are the culprit? You sound like you have a death wish. What could make you do such?" He too was sounding far too calm.

"I've never been afraid of death Joshua," She stated with purer confidence, and damn must she have a lot to do a thing like this.

"Do you want me to prove that?"

"What you do isn't under my control last time I checked."

"How very right you are."

For a second the recording had gone silent again, then I heard the screech of car wheels and a scream. Before hearing a loud bang, and then it was over. I figured it all out in my head, Beat must have seen the last part of the conversation, and tried to save his little sister, for Joshua must have pushed her into the path of that car. My god Joshua is the one that has been killing everyone! and the bastard had got two with one stone the last time. Now I knew I should have gone to the police, I had the proof that could convict a killer, thanks to Rhyme secretly recording the conversation that had caused her's and her brothers death. But all the stupid things made me do otherwise, I knew that Joshua was at Neku's house right now, and maybe I panicked, because I feared for him.

Neku opened the door for me, he was going to say hi but noticed my expression and his was replaced with a look of concern.

"Shiki, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk about something," That was all I could think of how to say it. He gave me a strange look but then moved to let me inside. I stood in the middle of his loungeroom, I could see Joshua in the corner of my eye, giving me a fake smile. Why was I doing this, there was a much smarter way, so why this way. But not everyone can think good under pressure.

"Listen to this" I breathed out, fear making me lose my voice.

I played the contents of the recorder, Neku looked shock, almost terrified. And Joshua, well that twisted boy smiled at us.

"He did it, he's the one that's been killing everyone." I sounded so scared, and by god I was.

"Why, why would you do it..." Neku got out, he was feeling the same way I was.

"Why not, It's interesting watching how other people respond to it."

That was what counted for a reason, he was that insane, he felt like it, because he was bored.

"You killed my friends? because you wanted to see how other people would react? You sicko" I spat out with disust.

"Well I killed much more than just them, I'm surprised why I haven't been caught already. That girl was smarter than I thought. Actually thinking to record it, she really had expected to die."

He smiled that sinister smile,

"She had been brave, but I would think you might actually have a death wish"

That was when he took what he had been holding out of hiding, he had kept it hidden, and I hadn't realised until a steel bullet had ripped through my gut. I fell to the floor in pain, It wasn't a sport that would kill in an instant, but it was still life threatening. I could think of nothing but the pain, how strange it felt to feel my warm blood gushing out through my fingertips, covering the floor around me.

"Shiki!" Neku had cried out, He sounded so scared right at this moment,

"Joshua why would you do this?" His voice flared with anger,

"She knows I'm a murderer, do you think I would let that get out? Wait that makes me think, there's one more thing to get rid of." He sounded happy at the moment.

The gun sounded again and Neku fell to the ground beside me. Blood pouring from a wound from his side. I tried grasping for his hand, but black spots were starting to cloud my vision, The light I had so hated was finally leaving, right when I wanted it most.

"You're a monster," Neku breathed heavily, never had I heard him so angry, and sound so far away.

"In some peoples mind, " Joshua shrugged and droped the gun on the floor, "Not in others."

He had made one stupid mistake, Neku may had been hurt bably, but He wasn't dead yet. my bluring sight didn't let me see it in full, but I could tell that Neku had just lunged for the gun, getting hold of it, He could barely breath and doing just that took it out of him.

"Joshua I am going to kill you" He spoke poisenously,

"Are you really?" Joshua laughed at him. He didn't think he had the guts.

But of course, he was nothing more than an idiot. For Neku took that shot, The bullet dug into his side. Joshua put a hand on the wound, It hadn't hit a vital spot, but more than enough blood was dripping from it to kill him if he didn't get medical attention right now. He was in very obvious pain.

"You fool..." He muttered, he couldn't even raise his voice.

"I'm not a fool , you are," Neku growled with anger.

Joshua quickly disappeared from my sight, And Neku was all I could see, but my vision was slowly getting worse, black had taken over most of it. I could see Neku take hold of my hand, grasping it tightly. He was talking but I could no longer hear him. I was dying, this pain was all I could think about. After Neku could no longer keep himself up he collasped on the ground, my hand still in his.

And I was dead, and soon so would he.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that, isn't joshi just so fun?<strong>

**I reccomend you to review this, even if you don't like it. Don't care what you say but writting this was literally painful and I'm starting to go into an emo mood of late, so a review shall help a troubled soul.**


End file.
